beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Attack
Smash Attack is a style of Beyblade attack that focuses on hitting the opposing Beyblade with enough force to deplete their spin completely or knock them out of the stadium. __TOC__ Points of Pressure One of the fundamentals of physics is that a finer point applies more pressure than a broad point applied with the same force. Wikipedia puts it as this: "As an example of varying pressures, a finger can be pressed against a wall without making any lasting impression; however, the same finger pushing a thumbtack can easily damage the wall. Although the force applied to the surface is the same, the thumbtack applies more pressure because the point concentrates that force into a smaller area." This is applied to Beyblade for Smash Attack. Essentially, the finer the point of contact on the Beyblade, the more pressure is applied. Many ARs have small notches on the attacking points, such as Dragoon G's Eight Spiker. This is referred to as Spike Attack. These small notches -- or spikes -- focus force onto smaller points, creating more pressure and allowing for harder hits. Movement Speed Smash Attack utilizes the entire Beyblade as one large attacking point; therefore, it is important to ensure that the Beyblade is moving as quickly as possible. There are three aspects of the Beyblade that need to be focused on in order to ensure fast movement speed. Tip The tip of the Beyblade is the most important. To get the highest movement speed possible, flat tips are a necessity. You can also try using a rubber tip to increase speed, but its controllability depends on the Blader. Weight If the Beyblade weighs too much, its movement speed will suffer. The heavier the Beyblade, the more force needs to applied to move it, and the slower it will go. Therefore, you should use a light WD. Weight Distribution Focusing the weight towards the center may give a higher spin velocity, but this isn't of much use to most Smash Attack Beyblades. Focusing the weight towards the outside will increase the movement speed. Parts Selection Attack Rings Plastic * Eight Spiker (Dragoon G) The most popular AR for Smash Attack in Left Spin, and with good reason. With eight sets of spikes, light-weight and great attack range, it fulfills every prerequisite of Smash Attack perfectly. * Triple Wing (Trygle) Triple Wing has many small notches and protrusions and these, combined with the ends of its three main attacking spikes, give it formidable Smash Attack. This is possibly the most popular AR choice for Smash Attack in Right Spin. * Cross Griffon (Griffolyon) Long overlooked due to a ban on Hidden Spirits, this AR features fearsome Smash Attack with it's four sharp, well-spaced, well-angled wingtips. It also comes with the ability to severely damage the opponent's stamina (if not stopping them outright). Unfortunately this AR has a tendecy to break stadium walls or opposing beyblades (especially more fragile ones) *Neo Cross Horn (Uriel 2) This is one of the best Smash Attack ARs, even with it's rather high recoil. It has four large ram heads that provide blunt force for huge Smash Attack in Right Spin. In left spin it appears too poorly angled to be effective, but it carries a protruding ridge that counters the poor angle of the contact points, providing ferocious Smash Attack as well, and as a result this is one of the few Smash Attack ARs that is effective in both spin directions. However, this AR is too fragile, too expensive and too rare to see widespread competitive use. *Triple Tiger (Driger G) Triple Tiger has three tiger heads that provide devastating Smash Attack in right spin , and it's overhang means it can reach lower opponents even on tall bases (e.g Customize Grip Base) with little trouble. Combined with it's ready availability, it is one of the best economical choices. *G Upper (Dragoon GT) G Upper has four left-facing, well-spaced, well-angled and sharp contact points. It also has slopes it can use to destabilize opponents, and the majority of it's weight is focused behind the contact points. Unfortunately it only works well in left spin and is quite expensive. Heavy Metal System * Slash Upper (Slash Riger MS) Despite its name, Slash Upper seems far more focused on Smash Attack than Upper Attack. The ends of its Upper Attack slopes provide a strong point of contact, but where it really shines is in Left Spin, with six metal notches on the underside of the metal frame designed for powerful Smash Attack. * Advance Attacker (Advance Striker) While normally considered for its Upper Attack, the ends of its slopes provide three solid points for Smash Attack in either spin direction. Category:Terminology Category:Attacks